renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Pixie King (transcript)
Episode: Pixie King episode begins on the tree. Stimpy was in the bathroom with his kitty litter. Ren: opens the door but it's locked Alright, man, get outta here! I gotta go! Stimpy: Ahem, now be patient Ren. Ren: growls YOU GET OUTTA THERE RIGHT NOW! Stimpy: You know I can't go, unless you... happy Read me a story! smiles has slap his face Ren: Alright Stimpy, you win. is reading a story Once upon a time, in the tiny quint Village of the caconnecy at the fort of the great elm stood the acey simple home of two cute little ELVES. Stimpy: HEY REN, wake up! It's time to go on our pixie ways. Ren: Grrrrr.... open the sardines. Ren and Stimpy goes out of bed. Man, what a dream. I tripped into a good looking life and a real job. sighs Oh well. was combing his hair Stimpy: Say Ren, be a sport, will ya? Hand over your shaving cream and razor. Ren: Sure thing, pal. shaves his armpits. Stimpy: We pixies must be clean and void of unsightly battley hair. Ren: Don't pick up my pixie jazz. We're just lonely worker elves. Now give me back my razor. Stimpy: Here you go, Renny. slaps his hand at Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy are wearing like elves. Stimpy: Well Ren, how do I look? the lady pose Ren: You look ridiculous. Come on, let's go to work. and Stimpy are going to the bug bus. Tough Bug Men: Elf boys, huh? You know that drill. Back in the bug twitches. and Stimpy was sitting the chair. Bug Bus drives on. Ren: Psst, the wheels have to sit in the back of the bug with the tape worms and cheap little fools. Stimpy: Don't worry Ren, we and are not wings, we're sitting out front with a real pixies. elves was waiting. One elf falls down. Fades to all the elves is sending the timer. Stimpy was sending the timer. Well Ren, ready for another day of BACK breaker labor kissing dew drops? Ren: Do drop deads. Elves: singing Working, working, working working working! Working working working, and someday will die. Stimpy: singing And someday will dieeeeee! voice EVERYBODY SING! Elves: singing Happily we're dying, dying dying dying! Dying dying dying! And who wants some moooore! spits the flower Stimpy: Puck up, buckaroo! Kissin' dew drops here, boss! cowboys and a dog was growling. Fades to the bee. Scriping power loss be afroments is bringing points. Just be careful with that stinger, Ren. stings at Ren. Ren: Yeah, thanks for the morning. and Stimpy was digging Stimpy: Isn't it fun within' Pixiedust? Ren: Pixie dirt. FAH! Stimpy: COMANSY Roast, shnal! Ren: Alright already. Nobody gets away with this doom to me like that. Show you of the pixie DIRT! Stimpy: singing I've been working in the nose hole... to the Giant. The fifth notes of fart sounds in the song. Fades to Elves is taking a resting room. Ren: It's got to be an easier way to earn those dadgum wings. Elf: So, did you hear about the good king? Elf #2: I know, such a thing to have the ham hadn't happen. Elf: And the bushes young pixie could move right in and take over. was imagine that the Queen Woman marries King Ren. Ren: He on his way out, huh? I'M ABISHUCE! I can almost taste that crown now! maniacally to the donuts box, Stimpy is asleep. OPEN AT 'EM, DEADBEAT! How did I ever had my wings and become king, if you haven't sleep at midnight!? pulls the watcher. Ren slurps the flower, All the Bees puts on the stinger and dashes off. Stimpy has a bucket of honey Stimpy: That's the last of the bee calm, Ren. What a hall! Ren: Let's move 'em out! Stimpy and Big fly was flying, Fades to Pixie H.Q. Wilbur Cobb: In reganation of your half fairy, heh heh. Selfish and Trapbath against an personal against.. A Wingly! Cobb put on the wing at Ren Hoek. Fly: Come on, man! YANK ME! Wilbur Cobb tears the fly wings off One giant Jeff remain... Cobb put wings on Stimpy's butt. To Stimpy's wing to me. Get outta here, you disgust me. walks offscreen. Ren and Stimpy are fairies. Stimpy: Well Ren, we got our wings. We're pixies now. Ren: That's nothing. Just wait till I'm a king. Stimpy: You gotta change thing, Ren? Ren: Am I. Elf #2: I've haven't notice. Elf: Beginning to begin the axe. And do ever brings in the most person does against the job. Elf #2: I'll let you in on a little secret. One handful of these flippin' bikeride dust is wiped all the pieces in the world. Elf: It was hard to the non-heck of a men to pull dirt off. and Stimpy dashs offscreen. Fades to the Giant is sleeping. Ren and Stimpy are walking Ren: Stay here and keep quiet. looks at Giant's eyes made of gold. Ren is digging quietly at the Gold. Stimpy: Pssst, how's it going, Ren? Ren: got a gold on his hand Success. Stimpy: YIPPEEEE!!!!! looks at Giant gets angry. Giant grabs Ren. Cuts to Stimpy. Giant attackes Ren offscreen. Giant leaves. Stimpy: Bye now! Ren, are, are you okay? Ren: got a gold on his hand I feel great! to the village. The elves was cheering. Ren got the gold and has tears of joy. The elves hand up to Ren. Stimpy was throwing the rose. Fades to the Castle. The elves is cheering Ren: Well, now for that king, I've got to make change around here. inhales I, you king, do hereby proclaim, that- Stimpy: Hold it, your highlyness! You've got to preform your kingly duties first. to Stimpy has a royal jelly. Here you go, your majasty. Down the hatch. puts the Royal Jelly on Ren's mouth Ren: narrating And the new king to took one oil taste and did his DUTY! is the big worm. Ren as big worm pulls out and Elves gives the egg on his wagon twice. But I... puts the Royal Jelly on Ren's mouth. Ren pushes off. Fades to Ren to the end of the story, sweating And that is the end of the story. Stimpy: flushes the toilet It's all yours, buddy. dashes to the bathroom. Stimpy got the book. Ren: Stimpy? Stimpy: Yeah, Ren? Ren: Can you see with that book? Stimpy: chuckles Sure thing, pal. gives the book Uh, goodbye, folks. iris was closing completely. And at the end of the episode, the toliet flushes offscreen Category:Episode Transcripts